Aftermath
by Dark Satirist
Summary: Summary: A missing scene from XMA. The mutants wait for rescue, where friendships are cemented, and Erik and Charles finally make up. Spoilers abound. Rated for slight blood mention.


_Disclaimer: I do not own_ X-Men: Apocalypse _or any of its characters._

 _Summary: A missing scene from_ XMA _. The mutants wait for rescue, where friendships are cemented, and Erik and Charles finally make up. Spoilers abound.  
_

 _This is just a little one-shot that I had floating around in my head after I watched XMA. Some major spoilers for XMA so please don't read if you do not wish to be spoiled._

 **Aftermath**

It was odd, Hank reflected, looking at the complete devastation of the world around him. But with the dying afternoon light casting a golden glow on the debris and rubble, the scene seemed almost peaceful.

Jean and Scott were sitting next to Kurt, a lifelong friendship already being cemented. The teleporter was exhausted, his head nestled in Jean's lap, but they looked as happy as the circumstances would allow. The strange, white-haired girl who could wield the power of weather was standing uneasily in the corner, where Peter was attempting to engage her in conversation in between winces of pain. Raven and Moira were in the corner opposite, conversing quietly about the events of the past twenty years.

But the sight that filled Hank with the most amount of happiness was the one that lay in what used to be the doorway. Charles lay on the ground, his now bald head supported by Erik's lap. The metal bender's helmet lay forgotten in the destruction outside, and instead he wore something akin to a smile. It was obvious from the way they were looking at each other, and the stupidly relaxed expressions on their faces, that they were talking telepathically.

Hank's eyes drifted back to Raven, who was still in her blue form. Their eyes met, and he cast a swift glance over to where her brother was laying and back again, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Raven returned it knowingly, the relief of what was happening plain on her face.

This, Hank couldn't help but think, this was how Cuba should have ended. All of them on the same side, Erik and Charles united in their deep friendship for each other that nothing—not even a god—could destroy.

 _I fully agree, Hank_. Charles' telepathic voice was much less impressive now that the First Mutant was no longer amplifying it.

Hank looked back to the Professor and Erik, who were now both looking at him with mutual amused expressions. Well. Charles was amused. Erik looked less murderous than usual, which Hank took as a good sign.

"You should get some rest, Charles," Erik said softly, although his voice carried in the quiet that had befallen the room. "You look like hell, old friend."

Charles smiled, a pained and exhausted expression, but one more genuine than anything Hank had seen in nearly twenty years.

"You should look in a mirror, Erik," the telepath replied gently. He reached up and gently brushed against a cut on the metal bender's forehead. "Have I told you how sorry I am for your loss?"

"Only about a thousand times," Erik said. His face became grave. "It is not your fault, Charles."

The telepath shook his head. "I can't even imagine what it must have been like for you," he said softly. It made Hank feel uncomfortable being witness to this and he half wished that they would return to their telepathic conversation.

Charles continued, "Living through that amount of pain once in a lifetime is bad enough. I can't even begin to think what it must have been like a second time."

"I hope you never have to," Erik said stiffly. His hands, however, remained gentle as they prodded the gaping wound on Charles' temple. "I cannot believe you resisted His power. You are stronger than I give you credit for."

A faint laugh tugged its way out of Charles' mouth. "I must admit I didn't think I would be able to keep him out," he whispered, although everyone in the room heard him. "If it hadn't been for Jean or you, this story would have had a very different ending."

"Raven reminded me that you're the only family I have left," Erik murmured. "And that I had the chance to save you."

"She is very wise," Charles said, his voice full of pride.

"They all are," Erik commented. "You have done a wonderful job with them."

Hank wondered if the two of them even realized that they weren't alone. It had happened so often in the weeks leading up to Cuba, but he never thought he would see those days again.

"Hearing that from you, Erik, means the world to me," Charles said. "I have missed you, old friend. More than you know."

"And I have missed you, old friend," Erik replied.


End file.
